Are you game?
by OmgheexDPrOduKtions
Summary: Why hello stranger! My names Bella Marie Swan .Im no stereotype and neither is my twin sister Renesmee. In our world averageness is non existent. We attend Volturi Acedemy one of the three best schools in the world. This year where about to make history.
1. Introduction

Why hello there .

To those of you who will eventually get confused I'll clear things up for you.

Bella and Nessie are extremely wealthy although they didn't live a pampered life. Far from it actually.

She's down to earth just like all her friends because she only surrounds herself with genuine people.

She just as beautiful as Rosalie or Edward . I collaborated her looks with Nessies because there twins but not everything's the same. There both beautiful in different ways.

There is no Edward and Bella . Well not in that kinda way . It's just that I wanted to get over the cliché.

I was going to make them relatives but I don't know I'm on the bench now. For those die hard E-B fans sorry but I wanted a change. + Clouds a total sex god himself.

Even though Clouds sometimes cold he loves her that's his personality.

I'm also changing the whole Tanyas a **slut** thing and Edwards with her because she's easy.

Ohh Bellas sassy, confident and tough . Shes the leader of the Volturi Crew .

Pushovers are overated.

This is who's apart of what

Volturi academy

Members:

Girls: Bella, Alice, Jane, Heidi, Renata, Tia and Renesmee.

Boys: Aro, Alec, Demetri, Benjamin, Jacob, Felix, Claude, Emmett.

Washington Prep

Members;

Guys: Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Garrett, Vasilli, Marcus, Eleazar and Peter

Girls: Tanya, Kate, Esme, Carmen , Dime , Sasha and Charlotte

Saint Angeles

Members;

Guys: James, Vladmir, Stefan, Alistair , Mike, Laurent, Amun, Cauis

Girls: Dora, Kebi, Irina, Jessica, Maggie, Lauren, Victoria, Mary

Peace xD.


	2. Life

Bellas P.O.V

I'm gonna kill this girl. I've been waiting for two hours already.

"You'd better move you little PIXIE ASS! Mary Alice Brandon or so help me God I'll do it myself" I screamed from the bottom of the stair case to my best friend and cousin. Glaring at her bedroom door.

"Hey! My babies got a gorgeous cute little bum" replied Alec Alice's boyfriend. I turned to look at him he was about to continue, but was stopped when he saw my glare his icy blue eyes widened and he flinched. Suddenly the wall design was really interesting.

"If looks could kill" I heard him mutter "I'd be dead already"

"You're quite right" I said chillingly as my glare intensified. I saw goose bumps rise up on his skin.

"Ali move your cute little behind Bella's being scary again" Alec shouted worriedly to his beloved dwarf.

Err lack love sick puppies. I admit I love Cloud he's my everything, but their love is like old peoples love.

Disgusting

"Ohh really Alec" he flinched at the sound of my voice. I was about to say more when warm muscled arms wrapped around my waist and pulled against a hard body my favorite men's cologne Arancia Di Capir filled my nose mmmmm yummy . I raised my head and smiled innocently at my inhumanly beautiful boyfriend he smirked. I heard deep snickers behind him indicating the rest of the boys were finished watching porn.

Seeing Clouds arrival Alec relaxed immediately. Everyone knows he's the only one who can calm me.

"Scaring Alec again Bells" said Cloud. His voice was so alluring and sexy my emotions changed from frustration to lust. Noticing the change his perfect mouth formed in to a lazy smile. He started rubbing circles on the lower of my back and blew along my collar bone I moaned.

"Cheat" I muttered. Two can play this game

I slowly bit my lip knowing it drove him crazy and grabbed one of his tan fingers and licked it. He stifled a groan closing his eyes. The boys for the record were the quietist they've ever been started laughing outright "whipped" was all they said. Angry by the interruption I glared at them, they instantly shut up.

My glaring parade was broken when loud bangs and girlish squeaks were heard from the stair case. At least 10 hot pink Louis Vuitton suitcases flew down the stairs landing everywhere on the marbled floor foyer. Then a short light pink blur flew down the stairs and landed on Alec. His 6ft body went crashing across the foyer.

"I love you too handsome" her high trilling voice filled the room.

Poor boy probably has brain damage.

" Fuckin hell Ali do you plan to walk to America?" I said to her. She quickly pecked Alec's lips and jumped up. Ali's chiming laughter filled the foyer being her normal hypo self.

" Bella Bella Bella, you cant rush perfection. Do you honestly think I'd go to America unprepared this is a serious fashion crisis. I could be walking fashion disaster all those hours of vigorous studying about color codes, what's in, what's out" She sighed dramatically "Would you want me to be a walking disaster Bella?" she said innocently her gray eyes widening and lips pouting. Classic for Alice, over the years I've become immune to her sucker charms I just keep thinking about the bad things she's done.

"Cut the 'please forgive me Bella" act because I'm cute. I know for a dam fact that you don't give two bitches about your clothes. Italy is one of the leading countries in fashion so don't give me that shit .You were in that closet for over 10 hours Ali, no doubt you were packing all of your 2000 pairs of shoes when where only there for a month but your reply will be _'You can never have enough shoes'_ or better quotation 'Shoe's_ are an necessity'_ Well I can't deal with this shit today so hurry the fuck up and get you and your hubbies ass in the dam car!."

I glared down at her, her smile never faltered if anything it beamed brighter. Feeling danger for Alice Alec saved her ass from being mauled by me he picked her up shoved her over his shoulder and grabbed 4 hot pink suitcases swiftly leaving the room. She squealed with girlish delight her spiked hair bouncing.

Gees I rubbed my temples breathing in and out.

I know the color of my eyes had changed to a light pink tinted with red. I also know that it scares everyone so I barely every stress but when I do it's like a hurricane. I felt Clouds reassurance and opened one of my eyes and remembered the boys were still here.

"You boys too, I know that use have been watching porn for the past hour. Be good get in the car NO GAMES or I'll happily beat you senseless." I looked at them with no emotion. They fiddled and twitched under my penetrating gaze.

I heard Benjamin whisper to Felix "Shit how'd she find out. Dam she's scarier that my mom I have to pinch myself to stop myself from crying." Felix, Demetri, Em, Aro and Jake all agreed. Cloud called them " Pussies" they all chorused together " Whipped" and visibly relaxed as I exited the room to the garage Cloud in tow in search for something.

"Easy for you to say. You're a scary cunt yourself!" boomed Em a bit late. I smirked that's funny when you think about it because in muscle size Emmett would be about two Clouds or four of me. But then like me Cloud is ruthless when it comes to getting what he wants and protecting who he loves so I guess Emmett's right.

It's funny how those boys are scared of me. Feeling eyes on me I looked up to meet probing light blue aqua eyes staring at me with such intensity it was scary.

"Hey weirdo quit the staring" I grumbled.

"I wanna take you right here" his satin voice whispered seductively. Like I said weirdo But in a good way.

His full pink lips formed into a devious grin with his straight platinum blonde hair in naturally spiked disarray, I eyed his body from the muscled pecks visible through his white Nike top and sculptured abs to the dent of his hips. He wasn't eye candy he was the sugar itself.

I slowly lowered my gaze and whispered "Mine" as I licked my lips. Before I could blink Clouds warm hands had lifted me up I wrapped my legs around his hips. His fingers wove through my bronze hair. He loved my hair. To tell you the truth I hated it.

(Yeah bronze. My Nan was part Albino she gave me the red, my papa has brown hair and my mama has blonde hair so it's a huge mix. My fraternal twin sister Renesmee has the same god forsaken color as mine. One of the only features we share.)

Suddenly I felt soft lips attacking mine and a soft tongue slip through he tasted like caramel. His hands slid from my hair down to the small of my back rubbing soothing circles. He lowered his head to my neck sucking and nipping the skin there I sighed.

"Relax Belle" Cloud silkily whispered against my neck. I slowly eased the stress releasing as my body melted into his. Needing more of me he tugged on my shorts getting ready to rip them off but I stopped him.

"Easy there buddy, we've got to go now" I kissed him and unwrapped my legs from his waist. I heard him groan and I laughed. I grabbed his big hand in mine and we walked to his Harley holding hands. The boys and Alice followed behind.

Half hour later

After 20 stops at every shop and fast food within the 50 mile vicinity and profuse threatening to their man hoods we finally made it. Thanks to these smart asses the paparazzi were already lined up and waiting at every entry in to the airport. Volturi 16 Elite were these scumbags bread and butter everyday. We had everything wealthy, intelligent, looks and flair just what they needed to exploit as Italy's best. We were the next presidents, scientists, sports player's, designers etc. They recorded our every move when they could which was barely ever. But since this competition is a big thing I guess they were bound to know. Also our Principle who will be smug when he finds out. The bastard wouldn't just let us leave privately he said this was something we should share with the country. I said that was bull because most of us weren't even from Italy he just ignored me.

Once Cloud had parked I threw my helmet off and glared the scariest glare they would have ever seen. Grabbed my YSL purse and jumped off .

"You fuckers better be in that jet in 10 minutes or else you'll be fucking walking to America. Thanks to you's I now have to take responsibility if we don't get into the finals" I snarled. Confusion and fear was written on their faces then realization dawned on them.

" Yes that fucker bet that I wouldn't be able to get us all into the airport on time." Our Principle my father was known for his bets and his uncanny ability to win no mater how far the odds weren't in his favor.

" WELL GET INTO THE F!!" I silenced Em with a look.

" Bella I'm sor" I just stared at Alice. Her lip was quivering she looked regretful. So she'd paid the guys to fuck around. And let me guess it was because I didn't let her look through my suitcases this morning. That's also the reason why she waisted three hours this morning

"Was it worth it? That was a low blow especially from you" was all I said

"Harden up Bells" Jacob said. I just raised my little finger and continued walking .I was pissed off at the fact that Alice lied. And threw a tantrum that went too far. After I told her about the bet and not to muck around today.

I grabbed my DG'S from my bag put them on and grabbed Cloud's hand preparing for the chaos that was about to hit us.

"Isabella what is your father planning for us?"

"ISABELLA IS IT TRUE YOU PREGNAUNT TO CLOUD STRIKE?"

"Isabella is your mother sick?

"Look here Isabella"

"Over here Isabella"

"Is it true your sister is cheating on Jacob Black?"

"Is it true you and your sister are fighting?"

**Life.**


	3. Ready or not

1 hour later

Me and Cloud were walking along the runway towards the Jet he was just a few feet behind me because he was carrying 5 of Alices bags when something inside me released and I collapsed. Before Cloud could reach me, I was lifted and my face was inches away from my sisters her beautiful green eyes burning. She could feel me from miles away. Twin intuition.

"What happened while we were setting up the house?" she snarled wrapping her hands around me protectively, looking pointedly at Cloud who looked at her with amusement. One of the genes we inherited was strength.

"Bells has been doing extra curriculum activities involving numerous government classified cases while you's were away besides training for the tournament and modeling." Clouds soft deep satin voice stated. And I thought I was subtle. Clearly not.

She clicked her tongue and thought for a moment.

"That doesn't explain why she feels betrayed" she pointed out feeling my emotions

" Alice threw a tantrum that's got Bella in serious shit with the Principle"

"Fuck. That idiot." She muttered knuckles cracking. I could feel her mentally planning something but I was drained all I could do was listen. My body felt like it had been hit by a truck repeatedly. I'd been able to resist until I felt my sister, who released my pain.

Renesmee knew all too clearly the games our father played and his shocking parenting skills. What father teachers his daughters 20 different languages by the age of 5? Ours of course.

Pissed off Renesmee stormed towards the jet.

"Bella are you alright?" Rose came bounding she practically dragged Renesmee and me through the jet straight in to her brothers bedroom. Cloud came in looking at me worriedly as

Renesmee stuck an I.V in me for fluids and chucked me some chocolate for energy. When I could move I smiled at Cloud.

" Sorry" he smiled knowingly

My sister came back I kissed her bronze ringlet head "Thanks sis I love you" She smiled "No biggie love you too sis".

I really adored my Lil sis even though we were a couple hours apart. She was always the vibrant one who was always bubbly and kind. I was the serious and shy one, over the years that changed by the time high school kicked in. Now where a mix of our old selves, over protective is an understatement. If you were to describe us I'd say I was the dark alluring twin with Purple gray eyes with flecks of green that changed with my mood, dark full pouty red lips and tanned skin. She's the vivacious pure twin with pulsating light green eyes, light pink rose lips and a milky complexion. We shared our dimples, height, physical strength, ringlet bronze hair and intelligence. (Meaning we can share information with each other messages through telepathy.) Don't ask me how we were so close inseparable as kids it stuck.

We smiled widely at each other. She turned and walked out.

Rose came in hugged me and kissed my head telling me not to scare he like that saying I'd make her turn prematurely gray with wrinkles . I laughed at her. Rose was like a sister to me besides the fact that she's Clouds twin sister. We'd known each other since we were in nappies there was nothing she didn't know about me and me about her. We would both gladly beat up any bastard who bothered us. That's just how we are. She walked out of the room to give me and her brother privacy.

Cloud slowly removed his clothes until he was just in his CK jocks. Once again I was able to appreciate his body fully with no clothes in the way. Clouds body was ripped to perfection from hard pecks to his ripped stomach, the narrow hips and v shaped line that travelled down to his manhood. If I wasn't so exhausted I would have jumped him right then and their. I looked at Cloud's face his eyes held nothing but love for me but his mouth was shaped in to another of his devious grins.

Cloud slowly walked to the bed making sure I saw every inch of him before he jumped in bed beside me. Cloud's face was only inches from mine as we stared at each other.

"I love you" I stated as I kissed him passionate he responded a few seconds after the surprise attack.

"I know" is all Cloud said. I raised my eyebrows at him he laughed. I smiled Clouds laugh sounded like caramel dripping off a spoon. Sweet and Silky.

He wrapped me in his warm embrace making sure I was comfortable against his chest I sighed a few minutes later crashed out cold. Not without hearing him his silky whisper in my hair"I love you too" .

Hour later

I jumped off the bed landing on the plush floor with a THUD!

Looking around Clouds bedroom it was obvious that I was in his room.

Nearly everything was black and white.

The only color in his room was the huge canvas of a vibrant purple 2010 FAT BOB with light blue wild fire flames ripping through Harley Davidson I gave to him for his 18th birthday this year with the real one of coarse. To say Cloud was happy would be an understatement.

I'll tell you his story in another time.

I looked down at his sleeping figure so peaceful and angelic. You'd never have thought I'd even be 50 miles in close proximity to him last year. To say I hated him would be the nicest possible way to say our relationship was. I kissed his lips and walked to the door. Not without seeing lips mouth form a smirk.

I grimaced. There are still old habits we have from the past.

As I walked down the hallways of the Jet if you could call it that. It was the size of a mansion. This jet was one of the many jets my family owns. I grimaced again.

"ALEC STOP!" girlish giggles erupted in the hallway.

"Aliceee" a male voice wined.

"Shut the fuckin door if your gonna have sex you stupid fucks." I said as I walked past Alices room.

The girlish giggles stop and a door was shut quietly.

I could hear 'Im In Miami Bitch' booming on my ghetto blaster

In the kitchen there were marbled benches surrounding the room Rose and Heidi were dancing on the island while Demetri and Em rapped.

"_Drink all day play all night lets get it popin_"

I joined in .

"You look kinda cute" I said to Demetri then I said it to Em "In that polka dot bikini girl" then I started dancing with the girls .

When the song ended Em and Demetri crushed me into a bear hug . Heidi and Rose laughed and so did the rest of the audience that had gathered in the Kitchen.

"Sorry Tinker Bells" they chorused. I laughed and punched them lightly in the shoulder. They winced.

Well I thought I did.

"Bed rock' by Lil Wayne started playing.

Renesmee was getting ingredients out of the huge stainless steel fridge by the looks of it she was making chicken fried rice. Where the only ones who can cook without burning anything so everyone always relies on us. We don't mind cause its something we can bond with.

I started helping her since I knew that we'd be cooking for an army. I need a drink.

"Thanks sis" Nessie said smiling at me her cheeks dimpling as she reached in the fridge and tossed a Mountain dew at me.

"Algud" I replied as I uncapped the drink and sculled the drink down.

" Turn that up Rose" I said to Rose who was the closest to my Blaster. Nothing better then cooking with music.

I walked to another cupboard on the other side of the room and pulled out a big wok.

I put it on the stove and put some oil in and starting frying the first ingredients while Nessie chopped them for me. We danced occasionally to our fav songs. Benjamin and Jake set the table for us while Felix, Demetri and Em sat down impatient for food. They complained non stop so I threatened them if I heard one more word from them they'd can eat nothing. Of coarse Emmett being his normal stupid self said Bella then shut his mouth when the boys glared at him.

Ocassionally Jacob would side track Nessie by kissing her neck or touching her hair so I decided to take matters in my own hands and wack him with my spatula. He stopped after the 10th time, I think he'll be bruised tomorrow.

By the time we were finished everyone had wandered into the room and either watched us work our magic or wandered into the dining room to wait.

I carried the Wok over to the table while Nessie carried the rice and Cloud carried the 10 tubs of ice cream.

We eat in quantities.

I sat at one end of the 18 seater table with Cloud while Nessie sat at the other end of the table with Jacob. On my left: sat Em and Rose, Heidi and Demetri, Alice and Alec on my right: sat Jane and Aro, Renata and Felix, Benjamin and Tia.

" God bless our food Amen" is all I said and everyone dug in . You'd think we haven't been fed in years . When I was finished I grabbed a vodka cruiser out of the freezer for me and a beer for Cloud. I gave Cloud his as I sat down.

"Thank you Belle" I rolled my eyes and looked around the table everyone was either eating like the Jake, Em, Felix and Demetri or talking .

I caught Jane's eyes so I flashed her a smile. Jane was like a little sister to me.

"How ya doing Janey bear I missed ya" I cooed as I kissed her cheek. She giggled a child like giggle. Everyone thought I was a crazy bitch when I called her Janey Bear when we first met. Jane is no older then 14 but is feared because of her evil temper and abnormal intelligence. She has honey colored blonde hair and icy blue eyes like her brother absolutely adorable in my opinion.

"Bells its only been 1 week." Her high pitched voice stated. Jake and Em flinched. Jane barely ever spoke nicely to others let alone acknowledges them.

"Exactly Janey Bear" I ruffled her blonde hair and she smiled. Everyone looked at me I smirked.

" Excuse Me " We were interrupted by an Asian hostess.

"We will be landing directly in Washington Prep in 1 hour please prepare before we land." She bowed and walked away.

"So this Preppy school has there own Tarmac. Interesting" Was all Felix said.

Confused?

Well you need this;

Washington Prep

Location : Forks Washington

Volturi Acedemy

Location: Volterra Italy

Saint Angeles

Location: Westminster Lewisham, Greater London, UK

To get this.

All three schools are the top ranked best schools in the world known for there abilities. Every 100 years a competition is held all three schools choose 16 of there best students to compete in a range of challenges the school who win the most are dubbed champions: names of all students are recorded and filed in a book. Not just any book every single person recorded in it is automatically given privileges that have **no boundaries**. Believe me on that.

Now you probably were wondering what the big deal is?

Well when you think about it there's bound to be a lot more intriguing if it occurs once every 100 years. A cool way of ending senior year going to a foreign school and beating people at what they thought they were good at.

Translation; Flaunt your shit and win no matter.

Ohh yeah

100 years back Washington Prep won so their hosting COE (Challenge of Elite) this year.

**Interesting month it's going to be.**


End file.
